Mai's Journal
by Shadomd
Summary: Mai's finally over Naru, sadly she will end up seeing him a little more often when her new job teams up with the reunited SPR. Why does Naru keep glaring at Mai's new boss? And why does everyone want to know about her new secret crush? If it is even new. Both teams will clash trying to solve there new case. They just have to hope Mai doesn't Disappear in the process. MaixNaru
1. And thus it begins

Another story but it's alright I'm better at thoughts then switching POV's all the time. Sadly no Beta Reader so please point out any mistakes. I hope you enjoy all you MaixNaru fans! Also are some spoiliers so I hope you read the manga first! Please R&R and Enjoy!

**_March 22 Journal Entry # 1_**

* * *

My name is Mai Taniyama, I am now 20 years old and am working at another Physic research center, a coincidence I sure hope not. We travel around the country and exorcise or cleanse spirits or what you normal people would call them as ghost. Iv'e been working at the Physic Research center for about a month and a half now and it's fun. I don't have any more visits from Gene since he was buried back in England

. My new job is nothing like my old job working as an assistant, where I would sit down at my desk filing all day long and getting tea for a certain narcissist. No, Nope, Nada, indeed! I also graduated High School and now I go to college. Over our school break I grew my hair out, so its down to my waist. I dyed my hair black to have a clash with my brown eyes. It's kind of weird at the office knowing that you work with all guys. It kind of gets you wondering if there homosexual or something but I am not judging...Hehe. Anyways I work mostly with Suzuki Seiji.

He is so quite in the office it's like he isn't there but he is always writing things or filing. You could say he is more like a business man then anything. I call him Seiji-Chan even though he sends me glares saying 'Stop calling me that'…Haha. Well he has black hair short too, he is 30 years old which sucks for me. Not only that but our boss Fuji Toshi has black short hair too, but he is 27 years old. When you

think about it I'm the youngest one in the company.

That makes all the pressure go away Ya'Know! It makes me angry to know that that's not even the problem. The problem is that I am stuck going to exorcise spirits with a group of guys doesn't sound bad does it. Well if your boss decides to work with SPR then we have a problem. This is not our first investigation working with another team, but this is our first time working with SPR in general. I didn't even know that Naru came back. Or should I call him Dr. Oliver Davis. Figures, he comes back to Japan and doesn't even want me to come back to work as his assistant. What a jerk!

Anyways were leaving in a day or two. The place where going to investigate with SPR is called Icebarrow Stonemill. The client's wife, said that at night they hear a man screaming and when they wake up the next morning, there pond outside in there back yard is filled with blood. Kinda creepy ya'know. If I lived there I would have abandoned the house a long time ago. lives with her husband, , and her two step-daughters,Koyo and Toru. Times like this make me wish my family was around. I ended losing contact with everyone from SPR when I was hit with depression. I moved away from Shibuya and now rent an apartment in Kanagawa. The office is also in Kanagawa. There are a lot of people here put I used to live in Tokyo so I am used to it.

My boss Toshi ordered me to take all the equipment to the van. We have the basics, almost exactly like SPR, but I guess the more cameras we have to catch more footage the better. The van isn't like the old SPR van. This van has more room surprisingly. It looks the exact same as SPR. Funny right. The only difference is that we have more seats to hold people. Unlike the SPR van that had three and if you really needed room squeeze someone with the equipment, that makes four. Our van has five seats, three up front and two in the back.

After I got all of the equipment loaded no thanks to Seiji-Chan. I went back to my office and just thought about SPR. How would they react to seeing me with another group of Physics? Would they even notice me, or recognize me? My style has changed drastically. I don't wear skirts anymore, I wear jeans and T-shirts or even dresses. Would they even care? A lot of theses questions jumbled around into my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it, even when I got home from work. I had a hard time going to sleep. At least I didn't astral project last night.


	2. SPR coming! NO!

**__**Hello Everyone again! I didn't think people would actually like this story but that's alright I like it ^^; No beta sadly! Don't know if I said this in Chapter 1 but I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

**_Mai's Journal Entry #2_**

I'm so nervous, today SPR is going to come to the Icebarrow Stonemill. I was told to set up the cameras with Seiji-Chan earlier in the morning so we can look professional! Well at least that's what my boss Toshi-San told us. The Icebarrow Stonemill wasn't how I imagined it to look like. Its a two story Victorian house. Also there pound I mentioned last entry, yea well that's not a pound that's a lake! Who would call that a pond! Well NOT me, that lady is crazy then again she is from a rich family.

Pshh When they get here I will smack Naru in the face so bad if he recognizes me. How dare he tell me that I am in love with his twin brother Gene. I mean come on it's GENE of all people. I get it, he is super nice, helps me out all the time, well not any more but still I should have hit him. I SHOULD have back hand slapped him across the face.

Well shoulda woulda coulda. Oh well this time I'll be prepared. Not really... Kami I'll make such a fool of my self in front of him. Just gotta think 'Ignore ignore ignore!~' It's not gonna work! Ughhhh! Anyways I am mostly concerned about the others too, well except Lin. I don't think he sees me as one of his friends. I mean I did break this foot...ehehehe... The others though are my main concern.

Just thinking about it makes me shutter. I have been pacing around our base room. Which so happens that I found out today we are sharing with SPR. My life just sucks! I was told to sit down or to stop moving from Seiji-Chan about twenty times now. I think I might be annoying him. At least Toshi-San isn't here. If he were I probably would have been sent to our room. Did I ever mention I have to share a room with those two. Kami what if SPR finds out how will Naru act, that's not even important how will Ayako and Monk react. That will not be a pretty sight.

Another problem which I know for a fact Naru will be on my case about is the fact that I developed a new power. That's right a new power! I can't tell him that I can walk through walls. That's not even the worse part! The worse part is Toshi-San and Seiji-Chan witnessed that when I go to sleep I sometimes fall through the ground! It's not my fault I can't control it when I am sleeping.

This is gonna be the worse case ever! I can't believe Toshi-San would torture me like this. I can see him now in the sitting room with little red horns on his head and a little demon tail swishing back and forth smirking just talking to the client for more information. He is probably thinking how to kill me next! He is trying to distract me with Seiji-Chan sitting here watching the monitors. He is just waiting for his chance to strike me down! I am so Doomed I tell you so very much Doomed!

I'll die a horrible death, I won't have a funereal because Toshi-San will tell Seiji-Chan that I quit then they will move on with there lives! Toshi-San will look for his next victim which will probably be me just reincarnated or something like that! Toshi-San is so evil I tell you! One time he left me at a clients house all by myself. I thought he forgot me! I was crying when he came back. He gave me a lame excuse at the end of the case that he needed Seiji-Chan with him for research.

Well okay maybe that wasn't a lame excuse but still! How could he leave me along with the clients! Some times I question my own sanity. I don't think I will last another case after this one. Especially this one case. Well it was this or the really creepy guy who makes doll's for a living. If we did that one then I would have died. He looks like he sleeps in a coffin and eats bones for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert! He makes me shutter just thinking about his face! At least we don't have to do that case, or at least I hope we don't have to. I should go talk to Seiji-Chan about that make sure I won't have to deal with that guy.


	3. Falling from the top floor

Hello again my dear readers. I was pleased to see that people actually liked this story yes well good to know! Anyways Sorry I haven't updated in a few days hmmmm week. Please point out any mistakes. Any who please R&R also make sure to ENJOY!

* * *

**_Mai's Journal Entry #3_**

I totally hate my life. I just wish a hole would open up next to me so I could jump into it and get everything over with. You will not believe what happened! When SPR came no one recognized me which I guess is a good thing. Ughh! He makes everything so complicated. When he came in the room I was listening to the tapes like I told you last time...I might have been drawing on the chart instead of writing things down but that's for another time! So I didn't realize when Seiji-Chan stopped the film and got up to introduce us. It doesn't matter because I probably looked professional, I looked so serious writing stuff down...not really Seiji-Chan knew what I was doing...sadly. Anyways... he tapped my shoulder so when I took the headphones off and turned my head imagine my surprise when I saw Naru and Lin.

I guess the rest of them were setting up there equipment. They almost gave me a heart attack I hid my emotions and bowed said 'hi' and swiftly walked out. I don't wanna talk to them. I really hate this case! Oh well huh. I ended up bumping into Ayako, like literally! She stared at me hard. I hope she didn't figure out who I was. Matter o' fact what if Seiji-Chan told them my name. 'Oh my god' I had a mini heart attack. Moving along I bowed to Ayako apologized and walked or practically ran to Toshi-San. I ended up finding him in the hall and silently seethed at him. Slowly planning to kill him in his sleep. I guess I kinda well okay I was muttering as I walked with him. Thank Kami he just raised an eye brow and kept walking. Funny we ended up back at base where the whole SPR was and I mean EVERYONE! KAMI HATES ME!

Toshi-San wanted introductions, what a prick I will end you! That's what I thought over and over again. Already thinking of new ways to kill him with out going to jail. SPR gladly went first. They went one by one from Naru or now anyways... When it was our turn I ended up going last. It got so awkward. I was all like 'My name is Taniyama Mai, it's nice to meet you' They all froze as I bowed. I could literally feel there stares directed at me. I started to sweat. They know THEY KNOW!~ OH KAMI! 'sob' 'sob' I'll just go die now if that's alright with you guys. Pshhhhh. I silently praised Toshi-San because he distracted with the case information before they could start to ask questions. So I left well after I told Seiji-San I was gonna look around. He knew what that meant. I was gonna start to go through walls and floors to look for secret passages. He handed me a blue print of the Icebarrow Stonemill. I walked right out of there feeling there stares. But that doesn't matter any more because I found 2 secret passages and what I found made me want to throw up my breakfast. I ended up at the blood pond (lake) walking into it.

Not my smartest move anyways... I went down as far as I could go and found a little cavern. I went into it and lookie here dead bodies... like a lot. I took photos and everything man was I ready to quit for the day and leave but noooooooo I had to look at the house still so I ended up showering and wearing a short mid-thigh dress... sexy I know. *cough* Any Who Under the kitchen was a little room with no windows or doors it was weird. I ended up back at base. Sadly they were not gone yet...you know SPR. When I walked into the base they opened there mouths to say something but I just smirked and shouted 'Seiji-Chan lookie what I found!' He looked over the blue print and I showed him the pictures. Toshi-San looked at it too. His face was blank. Prick. *cough* I said nothing. What are you talking about?

Well he sent me to our room I ended up waking up on the floor in the base with Lin and Naru staring wide eyed at me sorry it's . Toshi-San just looked at me and continued on with his work. Did I ever mention he was a Prick? Prick! Well I knew it was gonna happen so I ended up apologizing. I had to make a grand escape. So I fell though the floor into the living room. I ended up running to our room. creeping my way into Seiji-Chan's bed with him. I don't like him I promise! I was just a little scared...alright a lot of scared so I snuggled up to him. I hope Toshi-San doesn't mind me borrowing his boyfriend. Well to me they are together I see it in there eyes! (insert eye twitch here please) So I lay in his bed snuggling up to him writing in this stupid journal \ and or diary. Don't tell Toshi-San I have this he'll take it and read it and i'll never hear the end of it! Actually I confronted Toshi-San about it the other day see what had happen was... I basically said 'Hey what happened to your boyfriend also please don't kill me (end with smiley face)' He looked murderous. I thought he was gonna kill me for a second he just 'hned' and walked away to Seiji-Chan's office. I totally didn't hear moans I swear on my journal's life...alright maybe I did pshhh. Your so mean journal what did I ever do to you (insert fake sob)...


	4. Mr Journal

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I completely forgot about my stories until my friend was like did you post a new chapter yet so I sat my butt down and wrote it next one will be longer promise! Point out any errors Thanks! Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

Mai's Journal Entry # 4

Dear journal, I was afraid to walk into the base room today because of yesterdays little incident. Let's just say I hate Toshi-San...still. Anyways I ended up finally talking to the 'Ghost Crew', well whatever you would call there team *cough* SPR *cough*. Let me tell you something! It was not all fun and dandy with roses and candy and love and... I'm getting off topic again. It was much of the opposite a matter a fact. Ayako ended up yelling at me for sleeping in a room with only men, ya know Toshi-San and Seiji-Chan. I told her they were gay for each other like I said to Toshi-San but Seiji-Chan ended up slapping me across the face, huh I have a little deja vu when that happened... well that's two hand marks in 2 days.

-sigh- I think I still have both hand marks on my face now. That son of a bit- whoa can't say that! I gotta keep this PG rated! what if Naru read it. Oh Kami what if Toshi-San gave it to Lin who in turn gave it to Naru after reading it when gave it to the rest of the SPR group and they read it! That explains it! Alright so it doesn't explain anything really but it was an idea that could have been put into action! I ended up sitting on the couch bored out of my mind listening to Ayako explaining to me what proper etiquette is and how I should have learned it when I was a child and how I need to follow it. I didn't wanna burst her bubble but my parents died when I was younger. When I reminded her about this everything got so awkward it was the ULTIMATE awkward silence.

She ended up apologizing to me and she have me a hug crying. I had this mask up like Naru has but it obviously didn't crack... okay so it did crack and I did start crying but it's normal! After that mess I had to listen to John-San of all people reading some of the bibles verses. Oh Kami kill me now John-San is a good person but I really really REALLY don't want to listen to him reading the bible as if I went to church. No offense to people who are super religious! I mean I guess I believe in a Kami but I don't go to church. Pshhh who needs church! I actual probably need it more then anyone in this Kami forsaken house! -insert cries- Well then moving along Naru with his big mouth told everyone of my incident so now he has the crew following me around to and I quote "Make sure you don't fall though the floor." What a freaking Jerk! I can control my powers perfectly well! Just not when I am sleeping.

When I tried to explain this to him he denied it and said I still need some protection because of the ghost that are here. Ughhh! I swear I saw Toshi-San smirk when he said that! They are both major jerks. When night time comes I will go into Naru's room and phase him though the floor see how he feels when he drops from the floor the the lower floor! I'll do it to Toshi-San too! I'll get them both and when morning comes I'll smirk at them and when they ask I'll say I didn't do it and laugh at them! I am super innocent! I do nothing wrong! -Insert innocent smile- Anyways about the case there hasn't been any new evidence but the wife is suspicious. She is always in the kitchen Like ALWAYS. Every time I go into the kitchen shes there just sitting there at the small table. There is nothing cooking and she isn't reading a book or the newspaper she just stares at the table. Like really stares like shes trying to burn a hole into the table or something. To be honest with you Mr. Journal she just freaks me out. Wait. Are you Ms. Or Mr. Journal... I'll just call you Mr. Journal from now on! Alright Mr. Journal let's get started!


End file.
